ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Tree Friends: The Movie
Happy Tree Friends: The Movie is a 2022 American 3D computer-animated adventure film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It is based on the Happy Tree Friends series and the sequel to the 1999 film Happy Tree Friends. It was directed by Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly. Original voices from the first film— Andy Samberg, Demi Lovato, Jack McBrayer, Tori Kelly, Danny Pudi, Michelle Rodriguez, Scarlett Johansson, Tituss Burguess, Sarah Silverman, Josh Gad, Keegan-Michael Key, Jonquil Goode, Nick Kroll, Cree Summer, Janyse Jaud, Taron Egerton, Ariel Winter, Jason Sudeikis, Kate McKinnon, Tony Hale, Ellie Kemper and Erin Fitzgerald. Cast * Andy Samberg as Cuddles * Demi Lovato as Giggles * Jack McBrayer as Toothy * Tori Kelly as as Petunia * Danny Pudi as Nutty * Michelle Rodriguez as Flaky * Scarlett Johansson as Sniffles * Tituss Burguess as Lumpy * Sarah Silverman as Willow * Josh Gad as Russell * Keegan-Michael Key as Pop * Jonquil Goode as Lammy * Nick Kroll as Splendid * Cree Summer as Mime * Janyse Jaud as Flippy * Taron Egerton as The Mole * Ariel Winter as Disco Bear * Jason Sudeikis as Handy * Kate McKinnon as Cub * Tony Hale as Cro Marmot * Ellie Kemper as Lifty * Erin Fitzgerald as Shifty Trivia * Jack McBrayer, Tori Kelly, Sarah Silverman, Scarlett Johansson, Josh Gad and Erin Fitzgerald use voices from other movies. (Jack uses his Clumsy Smurf voice for Toothy, Tori uses her Meena voice for Petunia, Sarah uses her Vanellope voice for Willow, Scarlett uses her Ash voice for Sniffles, Josh uses his Chuck voice for Russell and Erin uses her Nazz voice for Shifty) * Unlike the web series, the film has no blood or gore. * Just like the first film, the characters wear their human form clothes. * Just like the first film, Handy has no amputated hands. * Russell wears a jacket, which was not seen in the web series or the first film. * Cuddles also wears a jacket, however it was not seen in the web series. * Russell also wears a boot, this could mean that only the film made him more of a pirate. * The film was originally intended to have no green characters with the exception of Nutty. However, people edited them in. * Like the first film, Flaky has angry dandruff than in the film. * Like the first film, Nutty does not sport a lazy eye. * This movie would later inspire the game "''Happy Tree Friends Omega''" in design and characters. However, there are several changes from either one. * Jhonny, a beaver, Sprinkle, a squirrel, and Cleo, a genie rabbit, were characters considered for the film (see here), but were eventually removed for unknown reasons. ** This would make WIllow the only OC to star in this movie. ** All three characters would eventually make it into Happy Tree Friends Omega, albeit Jhonny being an entirely new character named Taile. B-roll Quotes Andy Samberg (playing Cuddles) * "Even from two more minutes." * "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" * "I'm so happy." * "Where are we." Demi Lovato (playing Giggles) * "Cool." * "Sorry." * "This is so cute." Jack McBrayer (playing Toothy) * "In Here! There must be something in here." * "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" * "I've told you not to open the forbidden door!!!" * "He's gonna make it." * "It's a new mascot." Tori Kelly (playing Petunia) * "Maybe he's in here." * "He said WHAT?!?!" * "Follow that animal!" * "Wait!!! he left a note." * "I'M NOT SMELLY, I'M FRAGRANT!" Gallery Movie Cuddles.png Movie Giggles.png Movie Toothy.png Movie Petunia.png Movie Handy.png Movie Nutty.png Movie Flaky.png Movie Sniffles.png Movie Russell.png Category:Movies Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Films Category:Computer-animated Category:3D Category:Adventure Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:2022 Category:2022 Films Category:2022 films